


【All德/伏德/路人德】“感恩”制造机器㈠

by isk1013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 汤姆x德拉科, 路人x德拉科
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isk1013/pseuds/isk1013
Summary: 变态产物🚫🚫🚫





	【All德/伏德/路人德】“感恩”制造机器㈠

灵感来源于一位日本太太写的all爆文，这里借用机器的设定，如有不妥请指出  
超级混乱邪恶 谨慎观看 仅仅是满足我变态的心理  
超级ooc 重口味预警 我都不确定我能写出啥  
雌堕警告！！！！！  
私设：伏地魔和汤姆里德尔是两个人  
前言：  
魔法世界恢复安宁，德拉科·马尔福因得到救世主的保释所以没有被关进阿兹卡班。不过惩罚还是必不可少的，就在众人苦恼着该怎么让德拉科改改他那烂爆了的性格时，韦斯莱双子不知道从哪个麻瓜手里拿到了一个“感恩”制造机器，据说只要把人关进去两天，就能让人的性格发生大改变。

德拉科觉得这个麻瓜机器古怪异常，但是他也没办法，只好在哈利波特等人的要求下，进入机器中老老实实的坐好。

【改造开始】  
—————————————————————————————  
①①①①①①①①①①  
德拉科感到一阵天旋地转，等再次睁开眼睛时已经躺在了斯莱特林的寝室里。他一边想着那个古怪的机器，一边换上衣服，走到公共休息室的时候却发现一个人都没有，大概都到大厅去了。

“可恶的疤头，等我出去这个破烂麻瓜机器我就一定要你好看！！”

差不多到了霍格沃兹的用餐时间，德拉科踱步到大厅，斯莱特林的桌上已坐满了人。他走到自己往常得老位子，却发现被另外一个不知天高地厚的小子给占了。

“hey ，我想你坐错地方了。”德拉科瞪着他，想吓唬吓唬那个人，克拉布和高尔坐在旁边却一点反应都没有。等那个人转过身来，德拉科的脸一下子变得惨白。

“是吗？这是你的地盘？”汤姆里德尔笑了笑，“你在开玩笑吗德拉科，你的位置一直在这里。”

德拉科顺着汤姆的手看去，竟然是他的大腿和面前的餐桌桌面。德拉科感觉受到了侮辱。可没等他发火，汤姆一把把他拽到了自己怀里，以面对面的姿势抱着。

“Tom！你疯了吗？！放我下去！ ”德拉科尖利着嗓子叫着，下一秒屁股上就挨了巴掌。

“作为用餐工具，就要老实一点。”汤姆施了一个禁锢咒，继续蹂躏德拉科的屁股。隐藏在斯莱特林墨绿色长袍下的身体曼妙又充满诱惑力，紧实的臀肉在用力拍打后会一颤一颤的掀起肉浪，然后泛红就像熟透了的水蜜桃。

“高尔！克拉布！把这个变态拉走！……快把咒解开汤姆！不准打我屁股！”德拉科快要气哭了，可是周围人仿佛都想看笑话一样看着他，好像不认识他是马尔福一样。

“小德拉科，现在我们开始用餐吧。”

汤姆把精致的小蛋糕递到德拉科嘴边，示意他咬一口。

“去死吧汤姆！……唔？！”大腿猛地被掐了一下痛得他眼泪直打转。娇生惯养的小少爷最怕痛了。

【听从命令，否则执行惩罚】一个机械女声在德拉科脑海里响起，该死，他现在还在机器里，周围的都是虚假的。

行叭，反正只是被抱着吃蛋糕而已，而且他们人还是假的，忍忍也就过去了。小少爷这么想着，然后对着蛋糕一大口咬下去。正当他准备嚼两口吞下去时，汤姆突然吻住了他，对方的舌头撬开他的贝齿，将嘴里的蛋糕一点点吞吃入腹。

德拉科呆住了，他苍白的脸上泛起了些许红晕。

“继续。”汤姆又把饼干塞到德拉科嘴里，然后重复着亲吻来获取食物。不曾间断的舌吻加上屁股被人抚摸揉捏，德拉科可耻的有了反应。

“噗，小德拉科这么快就进入状态了，那么可以开始了。”

“开始什么啊喂！？……混蛋不准碰我！”德拉科被汤姆抱给了旁边的人，那个人也同样要求德拉科用嘴来喂他食物，同时他解开了德拉科的裤子和鞋子，不老实的手伸进了衣服里肆意的玩弄着肉体。

每经过一个人，德拉科的衣服就少一层，不到一会儿，他身上除了长袍和墨绿色袜子就已经一丝不挂了。而可怜的小少爷被亲吻得面红耳赤晕头转向，被下了咒的身体毫无招架之力。

“这样效率太慢了，什么时候才能轮到我们？”后面的人开始不满，随着躁动的人越来越多，德拉科目前的速度确实大家所想要的。汤姆是个聪明人。他很快想到了解决办法。

“一张嘴不够，就两张嘴一起。”

德拉科被横着抬到长桌上，头对着左列，屁股对着右列。脸上充斥着不安的小少爷回过头楚楚可怜的看着汤姆，希望他能够棒棒他，但是这是在机器里，一切都按照设定的程序进行。

德拉科害怕极了，眼泪止不住的流。他穿的长袍被掀开，屁股上不知道又挨了谁的一巴掌。

“汤姆……汤姆！求求你不要……潘西！快救救我！……”德拉科哭叫着，却没有任何人理睬他。“我可是马尔福！你们不能这样对我！……噫——！”话还没说完，臀瓣就被人扒开，隐秘的粉嫩后穴露了出来，不知道是谁拿起了一碗南瓜汤用导管往德拉科身体里灌去。

“唔……好难受…”德拉科紧张的喘气，被灌肠的认知让他的自尊心备受折磨。“好涨……不要再灌了呜……好痛……”知道小腹鼓起来一个弧度，那帮人才停止。他们勒令德拉科必须使劲儿含着，如果漏了的话就要接受惩罚。

一根魔杖猛的甩下来，正好打中德拉科的屁股，激得他一声大叫，少许南瓜汤流了出来，顺着大腿一直淌到桌上，色情至极。

“工具准备好了，可以用餐了。”

两头都排起了长队，他们将腥臭的性器塞到德拉科的嘴里，那平常嘲讽不断地嘴只能发出痛苦的呻吟和色气的水声。他们还舔弄着小少爷的屁股，用手分开蜜穴逼他失禁，手指插进肠道里刺激前列腺，一直没人碰的前端挺得老高，淫荡的液体汩汩的从马眼和肠道里涌出来。

“呜呜……”德拉科的脸已经哭花了，嘴唇也被磨得肿。后面被一群人随意玩弄，前列腺的刺激让他全身抽搐。马尔福的初次竟然是被插着后穴射了，看来以后如果后面没东西的话，可能很难才能射出来了。

淫糜的盛宴持续了很久，直到德拉科再也射不出来东西才罢了，他已经干性高潮了太多次，身体被开发成一个不需要前端刺激也能获得快感的淫荡身体了。

“我会……告诉父亲……他会把……你们全都杀掉……”德拉科像是在梦唁一般低语着，旁边的汤姆再一次弯下腰亲吻着他的鼻尖和脸颊。

“喂！你们在干什么？！”熟悉的声音响起，德拉科费尽力气抬起头，居然是那个疤头。他抖着身子，将长袍往身上扯了扯，遮住他最后的，那一丁点的自尊。  
【说谢谢。】机械女声再次响起。

“……我谢你个头，指望我对破特说谢谢……不……可能……！”德拉科愤恨地捏着拳头，瘫在斯莱特林的长桌上。

【警告，改造对象无法按照程序执行，接受惩罚，惩罚。】

德拉科暗想不妙，还没反应过来，眼前一黑晕了过去，不知道等他醒来之后，将会等待什么样的惩罚。  
ps：下一篇可能是龙奸


End file.
